vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade
Jade is a vampire and former student of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted who made her debut in the twelfth episode of . Early History Not much is known about Jade’s early history. At the age of sixteen, she was training to as an emergency medical technician. When she became a vampire, she eventually came to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and met Wendy, a witch, and Diego, a werewolf. For reasons unknown, one night she, Wendy, and Diego were serving detention, stuck behind a barrier spell. Jade convinced a young Josie Saltzman to siphon the barrier spell away so that they could go to a party and be back before anyone discovered. However, at the party, Diego was pushed into a rage and dismembered a human. As the blood splattered over Jade, she discovered she was a ripper and killed her friend, Inez. Between the three of them, they killed five humans and attempted to cover it up. Because of the shame, guilt, and panic she felt, and she couldn't bare it anymore, Jade turned her humanity off. The next day, the bodies were discovered by Dorian and Alaric and they three of them were questioned. Not showing remorse or confessing to what they had done, she, Wendy and Diego were banished to the 2018 Prison World. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In Kai Parker Screwed Us, In You Can't Save Them All, Personality Jade is a young teenager who enjoys rebelling against authority figures and breaking rules. She would often be trapped in detention as a punishment, which led to her befriending other delinquents. Jade and her friends snuck off school grounds to meet with Mystic Falls high school students. When the meeting turned bloody, Jade lost control and accidentally murdered her friend, Inez. Overwhelmed with guilt and emotion, she shut off her humanity. Without her humanity, Jade was cold, unpredictable, and unstable. She lacked empathy, a trait that eventually resulted in her banishment to a prison world. Once there, she killed her fellow companions multiple times for amusement. When Jade regained her humanity ten-years later, she was overcome with guilt for her actions and profusely apologized for everything she had done. She later thanked Josie for turning her humanity on, stating that she's happy to be herself again. Physical Appearance Jade has long, wavy blonde hair and round blue eyes. She dresses in dark edgy clothing with lots of accessories. Powers and Abilities Jade possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-Original vampire. However, at a young age, she discovered she's a ripper, prone to losing control when drinking, and even seeing, human blood, making her stronger and emotionally unstable. Her inability to control her thirst eventually led her to shut off her humanity. Weaknesses Jade has the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships Appearances Season Two *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *'Jade' is a girl's name of Spanish origin meaning "stone of the side". As cool as the precious green stone said to transmit wisdom, clarity, justice, courage, and modesty.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Jade Trivia Gallery LGC212-023-Jade.png LGC212-025-Wendy-Diego-Jade.png LGC212-028-Wendy-Jade-Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-030-Jade~Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-033-Jade~Young Josie.png LGC212-035-Jade.png LGC212-037-Jade~Josie.png LGC212-076~Josie-Kai-Jade.png LGC212-079-Jade.png LGC212-085-Kai-Jade.png LGC212-088-Jade~Josie.png LGC212-095-Jade-Josie.png LGC212-097~Alaric-Jade.png LGC212-099-Jade.png LGC212-103-Jade.png LGC212-108-Jade.png LGC212-110-Jade.png LGC212-117-Jade~Alaric.png LGC212-129~Diego-Jade.png LGC213-014-Jade.png LGC213-016-Jade.png LGC213-046-Jade~Josie~Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC213-066-Jade.png LGC213-068-Jade-Josie.png LGC213-071-Jade.png LGC213-086~Josie-Diego-Jade-Wendy-Alaric.png LGC213-087-Diego-Jade.png LGC213-146-Wendy-Jade-Alyssa.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents